


Compiere un gesto avventato certe volte porta buoni risultati

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Compiere un gesto avventato certe volte porta buoni risultatiFandom: Prince of tennisParing: Kaidou x MomoshiroPacchetto: Non ti scordar di meGenere: Romantico, Sentimentale, AngstRating: VerdeStoria partecipante al contest ‘Di fiori, amori e passioni – 2° Edizione’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy sul forum di efp





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Compiere un gesto avventato certe volte porta buoni risultati  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Paring: Kaidou x Momoshiro  
> Pacchetto: Non ti scordar di me  
> Genere: Romantico, Sentimentale, Angst  
> Rating: Verde  
> Storia partecipante al contest ‘Di fiori, amori e passioni – 2° Edizione’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy sul forum di efp

Per diverse settimane Kaidou aveva percepito lo sguardo di qualcuno addosso, ma non gli era nemmeno sfiorato in mente che a osservarlo potesse essere una ragazza, almeno fin quando Momoshiro glielo aveva fatto notare qualche settimana prima.  
«Una ragazza ti sta osservando».  
«Sarà solo la tua immaginazione».  
Gli parve impossibile che una ragazza lo avesse osservato durante gli allenamenti e per questo non diede così tanto peso alle affermazioni del compagno, e tornò a casa togliendosi presto dalla mente il breve scambio avuto.

Però, quel pomeriggio, quando ormai tutti i suoi compagni di scuola erano tornati a casa, si era ritrovato di fronte una studentessa del secondo anno.  
Il suo nome era Misawa Yuuko.  
Era considerata una delle più belle fanciulle che frequentavano la Seishun Gakuen e, grazie ai tratti dolcissimi del viso e agli occhi più espressivi che si fossero intravisti fra i corridoi della scuola, era amata dalla maggior parte dei ragazzi dell’istituto.  
Molti di loro avevano dichiarato i loro sentimenti, ma la ragazza aveva finito con il rifiutarli tutti. Queste erano solo voci giunte alle orecchie di Kaidou, ma, anche se fossero state vere, ormai gli era chiaro perché lei avesse respinto tutti i pretendenti: era innamorata di lui.  
«Kaidou-senpai, mi piaci tantissimo!».  
Non è che non si sentisse lusingato che una kouhai così popolare potesse provare interesse nei suoi confronti, ma come poteva spiegarle che lui non avrebbe mai potuto provare nulla per lei?  
Di certo non voleva illuderla dandole false speranze: e se si sarebbe fatta idee sbagliate? Fra di loro non ci sarebbe potuto essere nulla, perché lui non avrebbe potuto ricambiare in nessun modo l’interesse per quella ragazza, perché lei non era Momoshiro.  
Le doveva spiegare come stessero le cose? No, dirle che gli piaceva un ragazzo forse sarebbe stato troppo per lei, meglio rivelarle che c’era qualcuno che gli piacesse senza andare nel dettaglio.  
Kaoru era certo che l’avrebbe ferita, perché in qualsiasi modo l’avrebbe respinta, il suo cuore ne sarebbe uscito distrutto e lui sapeva a proprie spese cosa questo significasse.  
Sapere che il proprio amore non sarebbe mai stato corrisposto, era un vero tormento che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di sopportare. Sicuramente Misawa si sarebbe sentita disperata, avrebbe avvertito delle fitte strazianti desiderando sicuramente di staccarsi il cuore perché era certa che in questo modo la sofferenza sarebbe stata meno atroce.  
Quelle erano le stesse sensazioni provate da egli stesso ogni volta che poggiava lo sguardo sul compagno di squadra o quando udiva la sua voce. Aveva dimenticato ormai anche le volte in cui avesse desiderato sparire nel nulla, magari in un luogo lontano dove nulla l’avrebbe raggiunto, nemmeno il ricordo di Momoshiro.  
Nonostante nella sua mente, Kaidou, avesse cercato di lavorare un discorso cortese, giusto per dare meno sofferenza alla ragazza, invece, gli uscì una frase opposto a quello che avesse ideato: «Non sei il mio tipo!».  
Aveva combinato un bel pasticcio, se ne rendeva conto perfettamente, ma Kaoru non era mai stato un tipo capace di esternare i propri sentimenti, mostrando sempre il lato peggiore di sé. Era stato davvero troppo brusco e la kouhai non meritava un simile comportamento. La cosa lo faceva sentire davvero in colpa, soprattutto dopo aver visto la reazione della ragazza che era finita con lo scappare via con il volto coperto dalle lacrime.  
Quante probabilità c’erano che avrebbe raccontato l’accaduto alle sua amiche? Di certo l’avrebbe descritto come un ragazzo insensibile, burbero, capace di spaventare una ragazza. Era quella l’impressione che avrebbe dato anche a un passante, con molta probabilità.  
Sinceramente Kaoru non riusciva a capire come avesse suscitato l’interesse di Misawa, magari aveva intravisto in lui qualcosa di migliore? Non lo sapeva, ma se davvero fosse stato così, avrebbe tanto desiderato che anche Momoshiro si accorgesse di quanto sensibile fosse in realtà.  
“Per lui sarò solo il compagno di squadra con il quale va meno d’accordo” disse fra sé e sé.  
Nei paraggi non sembrava esserci nessuno, non che alla fine la cosa gli interessasse, aveva già una brutta reputazione alla Seigaku e di certo non bastava semplicemente quest’ultimo accaduto a catalogarlo come un tipo poco raccomandabile. La cosa che però più interessava al ragazzo era solo che Momoshiro non lo giudicasse per ciò che non fosse una volta saputo degli avvenimenti.  
“Non ci posso far nulla” pensò Kaidou mentre si dirigeva verso l’uscita dell’edificio.  
Era impossibile per lui che qualcuno potesse scorgere il lato più sensibile del suo cuore, ma anche impegnandosi al massimo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a mostrarsi per quello che fosse.  
“Non potrò mai migliorare”pensò.  
Proprio in quell’istante avvertì qualcuno afferrarlo per un braccio e non fu affatto difficile per lui capire di chi si trattasse, d'altronde come avrebbe fatto a non riconoscere le mani di Momoshiro? Ormai fra gli allenamenti e le partite, che dovevano disputare ripetutamente per decidere chi dovesse diventare il titolare della Seigaku, era stato costretto a toccarla così tante volte da aver imparato a riconoscerla.  
Cosa ci faceva ancora a scuola? Kaidou era assolutamente certo che Takeshi fosse già tornato a casa, lo aveva visto con i propri occhi allontanarsi, ma con molta probabilità l’aveva spiato dopo aver visto che Misawa gli si era avvicinato.  
«Cosa diamine vuoi da me?».  
Si rendeva conto di quanto doloroso fosse per lui averlo così vicino? Perché non riusciva a capire quanto gli facesse male la sua presenza? Avrebbe voluto sbarazzarsi di quelle sensazioni, ma non avrebbe mai potuto gettarle via e, convivere con quell’amore a senso unico, diventava sempre più difficile.  
Da quando l’aveva visto baciare quella ragazza, se ricordava bene era una studentessa che frequentava il terzo anno nella stessa classe di Momoshiro, tutto era finito. Era un dato di fatto ormai che lui fosse etero e da quel giorno il dolore non gli diede più tregua.  
Per Kaidou era stato impossibile non provare un forte senso d’invidia e probabilmente era la prima volta che lo provava con una così forte intensità. Come altro poteva definirla? Aveva sempre desiderato assaggiare quelle labbra che gli erano sempre sembrate assai invitanti, ma Takeshi non avrebbe mai accettato di essere baciato da un ragazzo.  
Kaoru voleva assolutamente scrollarsi dalle memorie quella scena perché non avrebbe mai e poi ma ricambiato il suo amore: un etero non avrebbe mai provato nulla per un gay!  
«Perché hai fatto piangere Yuucchan?».  
“Yuucchan” si ripeté nella mente Kaidou.  
Era così che gli “ammiratori” chiamavano Misawa e il modo cui Momoshiro le si fosse riferito, era segno che anche lui fosse tra i giovani studenti caduti ai piedi della ragazza.  
«Non sono affari tuoi!».  
«Ti sembra questo il modo di trattare una ragazza?».  
Era per caso venuto lì, per rinfacciargli quanto fosse stato crudele?  
«Misawa si è dichiarata e io l’ho respinta, tutto qui».  
Il compagno di quadra allentò la presa dal suo braccio e, dopo essersi piazzato di fronte, incominciò a scrutarlo con severità come se volesse rimproverargli i modi bruschi avuti nei confronti della kouhai.  
«“Non sei il mio tipo!” Le hai detto così, no? Non ti sembra di essere stato un tantino duro?».  
Stava andando esattamente come Kaidou aveva immaginato, ma cosa poteva farci? Ormai era andata così e non avrebbe potuto farci nulla, in fondo le sue parole erano state esposte con pochissimo garbo e ormai non poteva di certo rimangiarsele.  
Era più forte di lui, quel lato della sua personalità era incontrollabile. era come se il suo vero io fosse sepolto in quell’aggressività e faticasse a emergere.  
Non voleva essere giudicato in quel modo da Momoshiro, ai suoi occhi sicuramente era apparso come un morso e avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire ad aprirsi facilmente, perché era una persona migliore di quanto apparisse a uno sguardo poco attento.  
«Avresti dovuto essere meno sgarbato».  
Credeva che per lui fosse facile? Quanto avrebbe voluto che Takeshi potesse entrare dentro la sua mente, perché quello era l’unico modo per fargli capire quello che in realtà provasse, ma era una cosa impossibile.  
«E poi, dai come fa a non piacerti Yuucchan? Hai visto com’è carina? Posso provarci io con lei, cosa ne dici?»  
«Mica tutti i ragazzi della Seigaku possono essere invaghiti di lei!»  
Era infastidito dal comportamento di Momoshiro, gli stava rinfacciando di avere dei bruschi modi quanto lui non riusciva a capire quanto lo stesse ferendo: alla fine anche lui avrebbe dovuto moderare le sue parole!  
«E per la cronaca io sono già innamorato!»  
Sentiva che con quelle parole stava correndo un grosso rischio, ma ormai aveva completamente perso le staffe e per lui era praticamente impossibile controllarsi.

  
“Mamushi è innamorato?”  
Takeshi non riusciva quasi a credere alle proprie orecchie, forse perché mai aveva pensato che un tipo burbero come Kaidou potesse essere interessato a una ragazza ed era curioso sapere chi potesse piacere al compagno.  
«Chi è?»  
Quante probabilità c’erano che potesse reagire male? No, quello era una cosa concreta. Aveva imparato a conoscere troppo bene Mamushi in quei tre anni alla Seigaku. Le sue reazioni brusche fin dagli inizi avevano complicato il loro rapporto, anche se egli ultimi mesi le continue liti erano finite con l’attenuarsi.  
«Chi è? Dai Mamushi dimmelo!». La curiosità in quel momento era più forte che mai e decise di correre qualsiasi rischio. «Frequenta questa scuola? La conosco? Quale anno? È Sakuno? Tomoka? Frequenta un’altra scuola? Non dirmi che si tratta di An?»  
«Chiudi il becco!»  
In quell’istante Momoshiro si rese conto di quanto fosse ferito quello sguardo, era lo stesso che poco prima aveva visto negli occhi di Yuucchan, anche i sentimenti del compagno non dovevano essere corrisposti.  
«Mamushi io…».  
Kaidou scappò via allontanandosi verso l’interno dell’edificio scolastico, come se volesse nascondersi da lui.  
“Devo aver esagerato in qualche modo?” si domandò Takeshi fra sé e sé.  
«Mamushi, aspetta!»  
Voleva scusarsi con il compagno, era stato così invadente da non capire quanto profonda fosse la sua ferita, evidentemente una ragazza doveva avergli spezzato il cuore.  
Non fu difficile raggiungerlo, ma quegli occhi sofferenti incominciarono a scrutarlo da capo a piedi, come se avesse voluto rinfacciargli che fosse colpa sua di tutta la sua angoscia.  
“Mica mi avrà visto baciarmi con Ayumi?”  
Come poteva spiegarli che fra loro non c’era niente? Quel bacio era stato lei a darglielo e non aveva alcun significato.  
“Dev’essere innamorato di lei?”  
«Vorrei scusarmi con te, Mamushi. Non pensavo che per te fosse così doloroso parlarne. Se posso fare qualcosa per te sappi che con me puoi parlarne».  
«Non ho bisogno della tua compassione!»

Perché le parole di Momoshiro erano così amichevoli? Per quale motivo non riusciva a comprendere quanto gli facesse male il fatto che fra loro due ci potesse essere solo amicizia? Per lui era così difficile accettare quella situazione.  
Un tempo forse, prima che di rendersi conto di quanto fosse innamorato del compagno, lo aveva sempre considerato uno dei suoi più cari amici, nonostante all’epoca non facessero altro che litigare, ma tutto era mutato quando aveva visto quel bacio. Il dolore aveva preso il sopravvento e il rapporto che aveva con Takeshi non sarebbe mai tornato quello di un tempo.  
Kaidou si voltò verso il compagno di squadra incrociando i suoi occhi con l’altro.  
«Sparisci!» urlò sperando di fargli capire quanto la sua vicinanza gli facesse male, ma Momoshiro sembrò non comprenderlo, perché le sue braccia lo cinsero.  
«Un amico c’è sempre nel momento del bisogno e sfogarti con me ti farà sentire meglio».  
Sfogarsi l’avrebbe fatto sentire peggio, altro che meglio! Quanto avrebbe voluto spingerlo via e liberarsi da quelle braccia, ma in qualche modo non riusciva a prendere l’iniziativa perché in fondo aveva sempre desiderato la vicinanza dell’altro.  
«Mi dispiace che tu stia così male, scusami».  
Fu in quell’istante che trovò finalmente la forza di sciogliersi da quell’abbraccio e, osservando con ostilità il viso di Momoshiro, non poté controllare la propria voce.  
«Le tue scuse non mi servono!». Sapeva che probabilmente rischiava di rovinare tutto, ma ormai non riusciva più a pensare con lucidità visto la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro di sé. «Sai quello che provo ogni volta che ti vedo? Quanto forte sia la mia sofferenza? Ogni volta che ti sto vicino, sto così male che vorrei poter gettare il mio cuore sperando che tutto il mio dolore possa svanire. Sei tu la causa di tutto!»  
«Non sapevo che a te piacesse Ayumi».  
«Ayumi?»  
L’altro lo squadrava come se non riuscisse a capire quello che avesse appena detto, possibile che non avesse compreso il senso delle sue parole. Era meglio così in fondo.  
«Ci hai visto baciarci, giusto?»  
Avvertì quasi il calore divampare sulla sua pelle, e l’imbarazzo era così forte da non poterlo mascherare in nessun modo e distolse lo sguardo dal compagno.  
Non era in grado di guardare Momoshiro negli occhi. Era completamente imbarazzato dal fatto che sapesse che li aveva visti, ma allo stesso tempo il cuore gli doleva del fatto che avesse confermato quel bacio.  
«È stata le a baciare me, non due non stiamo insieme. Se a te piace Ayumi, sei liberissimo di provarci con lei».  
Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, il suo corpo in quel momento sembrava muoversi da solo e si ritrovò senza sapere come a strattonare l’altro per il bavero della divisa scolastica.  
«Possibile che tu non capisca nulla?!»  
Kaoru attiro verso di sé il compagno e, in preda al delirio del momento, non potette resistere alla tentazione di baciare quelle labbra.  
Era stato un gesto terribilmente avventato e questo Kaidou lo sapeva, ma quella situazione gli era completamente sfuggita di mano e nulla avrebbe potuto cancellare gli avvenimenti di quella sera.


	2. Capitolo due

“Non ho ancora trovato la ragazza giusta!” Era quello che più volte si era ripetuto Momoshiro durante il corso della sua vita, perché nessuna studentessa sembrava volergli suscitare interesse dal lato sentimentale. Dentro di lui aveva sempre sentito che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, però non riusciva a comprendere cosa esattamente fosse, ma desiderava essere come tutti i suoi coetanei.  
Il giorno in cui Ayumi lo baciò, volle dimostrare che non ci fosse niente che non andasse, però tutto quello non fece altro che aumentare i suoi dubbi.  
Non era riuscito a provare quelle travolgenti sensazioni di cui parlavano. Sembrava quasi che per lui, sentire palpitazioni, avvertire quei brividi che percorrevano tutta la schiena, fossero precluse. Era arrivato anche a pensare che fossero solo delle fantasie di persone innamorate che, pur di far capire quanto fossero innamorati, inventavano inutili menzogne per giustificare i loro sentimenti.  
Del perché non avesse provato niente quel giorno, gli fu chiaro solo quando Mamushi prese l’iniziativa rubandogli un bacio a dir poco meraviglioso e, nonostante fosse stato a stampo, per Momoshiro fu quasi impossibile idealizzare che fu proprio il compagno d squadra a far battere il proprio cuore.  
Ormai Takeshi non poteva più negare di essere da sempre innamorato di Kaidou, ma il fatto è che non avesse mai voluto ammettere l’origine del suo amore. Solo grazie a quel gesto audace era stato in grado di accettare i suoi sentimenti. Ormai non sarebbe più riuscito a rinnegare sé stesso e sentiva di dover far pace con il suo vero io.  
La prima cosa che doveva fare, era chiarirsi con il compagno, ma c’era solo un piccola cosa che gli aveva impedito di affrontarlo: Mamushi mancava dagli allenamenti da almeno una settimana ed era un chiaro segno che lo stesse evitando.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per il momento? Ovviamente l’unica idea che gli venne in mente, fu quella di raggiungere la dimora del compagno per poter affrontare un argomento che aveva evitato probabilmente fin dal primo anno delle medie.

*~~~*

A Momoshiro sembrava incredibile che il tempo potesse cambiare così radicalmente durante il corso della giornata: con il cielo sereno di quella mattina, come si sarebbe potuto aspettare che potesse scurirsi in quella maniera? Addirittura erano stati interrotti anche gli allenamenti della Seigaku per il maltempo, così aveva deciso di approfittare del tempo libero per dirigersi da Kaidou.  
“Avrei dovuto portare con me l’ombrello”. Momoshiro non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quei nuvoloni che auspicavano una dirompente pioggia. “Sembra che verrà a piovere da un momento all’altro”.  
Di quel passo, non sarebbe mai potuto andare da Mamushi, così decise di fare una piccola deviazione fino a casa propria per recuperare l’ombrello.  
L’acqua aveva tardato a scendere, pareva quasi che avesse aspettato che lui potesse prendere in mano qualcosa per proteggersi, ma, nonostante l’indugio la precipitazione, in breve tempo era diventata talmente fitta da rendergli difficile camminare sotto la furia dell’acquazzone, però Momoshiro non voleva fermarsi, perché non voleva perdere quell’occasione.  
“Spero di non fare un buco nell’acqua” pensò Takeshi muovendosi più che veloce che potesse.  
Non badava a quanta acque stesse cascando perché lui non era il tipo da lasciarsi abbattere per un po’ di pioggia, anzi, per lui sarebbe anche potuto venire il diluvio universale, ma lui si sarebbe diretto da Kaidou a ogni costo.  
“Come ho fatto a non capire quanto Kaidou tenesse a me?”  
Si sentiva un idiota per averlo ferito in quel modo. Aveva urtato i suoi sentimenti per colpa della sua insistenza e quasi si pentiva di aver fatto quella battuta su Yuucchan. A lui tra l’altro non piaceva nemmeno, ma aveva provato un fastidio enorme quando l’aveva vista avvicinarsi al compagno e dichiararsi.  
“Possibile che il mio fosse solo un tentativo per mascherare la gelosia?”.  
Come altro poteva essere? D'altronde la ragazza più popolare della scuola, si era avvicinata a Mamushi e aveva sentito crescere un forte astio che sul momento non aveva saputo da dove venisse, ma allora gli era chiaro di quanto fosse geloso.  
«Devo assolutamente scusarmi con lui».  
La violenza della precipitazione si era alquanto placata, non è che avesse smesso del tutto ma era affievolita notevolmente.  
Proprio allora Momoshiro si rese conto di essere finalmente arrivato nei pressi di casa Kaidou e intravide subito l’abitazione.  
“Fa che sia in casa!” sperò Takeshi nella propria mente mentre, con l’indice un po’ tremante, schiacciò il pulsante del citofono.  
Solo allora si rese conto di quanto quella corsa lo avesse sfiancato, aveva il fiato terribilmente corto da dover respirare a fondo per riuscire a controllarlo.  
«Mamma, sei già rientrata? Aspetta che ti apro».  
Ecco un'altra cosa che avrebbe potuto complicare la situazione! Mamushi l’aveva scambiato per la madre, che probabilmente doveva essere uscita per compiere delle commissioni, e non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi una sua reazione.  
Momoshiro però doveva ammettere quanti gli avesse fatto piacere sentire la sua voce che gli era mancata più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
«Mamushi, sono…». Avrebbe tanto voluto terminare la frase, ma gli fu impossibile giacché la porta venne aperta dal compagno di squadra.  
Se doveva essere sincero, Momoshiro non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi in una simile situazione: raggiungere la dimora di Mamushi, scusarsi con lui, dichiarare i sentimenti appena esplorati, era una novità che ancora faticava ancora ad idealizzare.  
“Sto davvero per dichiararmi?” si domandò nella propria mente non sapendo ancora in che modo affrontare il compagno.  
«Ti avevo detto di non uscire di casa con questo tempaccio».  
«Mamushi, buon pomeriggio».  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di più, ma in quel momento a Takeshi non venne in mente nulla, anche perché era completamente rapito dal volto del compagno: era diventato così rosso da avergli rubato il cuore.   
“Sono proprio innamorato di lui” disse fra sé e sé il ragazzo.   
«Come avrai notato, non sono tua madre».  
«Perché s... sei venuto a… a ca… casa mia?».  
«Devo parlare con te».  
«E di cosa vorresti par… larmi?».  
Perché Kaidou era così a disagio? Era incredibile quanto in realtà fosse facile intuire cosa stesse provando in quel momento.  
Non oltrepassava la porta di casa e, se i suoi occhi non lo stavano ingannando, giurava che l’altro stesse anche tremando, forse per l’eccessiva emozione.  
“È così carino”.  
«Perché non sei venuto agli allenamenti? Tutti sono preoccupati per il loro capitano e anche Sumire-sensei è in pena per te».  
«Di a tutti che… sto bene e che ritornerò … a breve».  
«No, tu non stai affatto bene».  
Mamushi stava per chiudere a porta di casa, ma Momoshiro non poteva andarsene a mani vuote: aveva deciso di chiarire tutto con Kaidou e l’avrebbe fatto costasse quel che costasse.  
«Aspetta!». Doveva fermarlo, altrimenti con che coraggio sarebbe tornato a casa? Un tennista non si sarebbe mai arriso prima del match point e lui voleva persistere fino a quando non avrebbe ottenuto a forza quel punto.  
«Vattene!».  
«Devo parlare con te e non me andrò prima di aver finito!».  
«Sparisci!».  
Il compagno di squadra sembrava si stesse arrabbiando e Takeshi non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire quel ragazzo. Un attimo prima era così timido e, senza nemmeno un motivo apparente, adesso sembrava avercela con lui.  
Era proprio quello che aveva cercato di evitare, ma evidentemente era inutile con un soggetto simile.  
“E pensare che sono venuto qui solo per scusarmi”.  
In un breve attivo, Kaidou spalancò la porta e si avvicinò così velocemente da non aver il tempo di fermare la sua presa.  
«Ti diverte così tanto prenderti gioco di me?!».  
Lo stava strattonando così forte che Momoshiro aveva quasi la paura che Mamushi potesse strappargli la divisa.  
«Non mi sto prendendo gioco di te, come posso fartelo capire?».  
«Non mentire!».  
“Come posso fargli capire quanto le mie intenzioni siano sincere?” Aveva saputo fin dall’inizio di quanto le cose sarebbero potuto essere complicate, ma decise di munirsi di buona volontà e dichiarargli tutto quello che sentiva. Sapeva di dover stare attento a ogni parole da pronunciare, ma doveva riuscire a farlo ragionare.  
«Ero sul serio preoccupato per te, dopotutto manchi da una settimana agli allenamenti. Puoi anche avere usato una qualche scusa con l’allenatrice, ma il tuo era solo un tentativo di evitarmi. Altrimenti perché? Sono sicuro che temessi una mia reazione, anzi, pensavi addirittura che io potessi giudicare i tuoi sentimenti. Io non avrei mai potuto prendermi gioco del tuo interesse nei miei confronti, e so che sono stato insensibile nel non avere capito quanto tu mi amassi e per questo vorrei scusarmi».  
«Pensi davvero che io potrei accettare le tue scuse? Hai idea di quanto tu mi abbia fatto soffrire?».  
Non aveva idea di quanto avesse ferito quel ragazzo, ma era pronto per fare ammenda.  
«Forse non posso capirlo, ma…».  
«Vattene a casa! Non ho più voglia di discutere con te» disse Kaidou una volta allentato la presa.  
Non poteva tornare indietro, non adesso che Mamushi era senza difese.  
«… posso fare questo fare questo».  
Proprio come fece il compagno la settimana precedente, anche Momoshiro gli rubò un bacio, ma a differenza del precedente, cercò di renderlo il più passionale possibile.   
Desiderava far capire al diretto interessato quanto forti potessero essere i sentimenti che solo da poco era riuscito a comprendere a fondo.  
Cosa doveva dire di quell’istante? Quel bacio stava risvegliando tutte le sensazioni che aveva sempre desiderato provare. Takeshi stava distinguendo una a una le farfalle che sembravano nutrirsi della passionalità di quel loro bacio e il cuore batteva così forte da aver la certezza che anche Mamushi stesse udendo il martellare incessante.  
Kaidou lo ricambiava con la stessa foga e per Takeshi fu facile capire da quanto avesse desiderato essere baciato in quel modo.  
L’aveva fatto soffrire senza un reale motivo e come poteva non sentirsi in colpa? Se solo non ci avesse messo così tanto per comprendere i suoi sentimenti, non sarebbero mai arrivati fino quel punto e sperava di migliorare la situazione creatasi.  
Eppure, nonostante il modo in cui l’altro avesse risposto, quel bacio non sembrò essere stato apprezzato, perché, appena si allontanarono, il compagno gli diede uno schiaffo talmente inaspettato che ne venne spiazzato.  
«Non immaginavo che tu potessi essere così meschino: sfrutti le mie debolezze per prendermi gioco di me»,  
Perché Kaidou non era riuscito a capire quello che provava? Che pensasse che lui fosse il tipo da baciare le persone per divertimento? Oppure era convinto che a lui piacessero Yuucchan o Ayumi? Ma c’era ancora un’ultima soluzione.  
“O la va o la spacca” disse Momoshiro per incoraggiarsi.  
«La smetti di dire che io mi prenda gioco di te? Poi perché dovrei calunniare il ragazzo di cui sono innamorato?»  
Finalmente l’aveva detto e sperava che finalmente Mamushi riuscisse a comprendere il motivo per cui era giunto fino a casa sua, camminando fra l’altro sotto un vero diluvio.  
«Tu sei… cosa?»  
«Devo ripetertelo di nuovo? Mamushi, io sono innamorato di te!»  
L’umore di quel ragazzo era nuovamente mutato e, dallo stato alterato di poco prima, l’imbarazzo aveva preso nuovamente possesso della sua ragione. Di una cosa Momoshiro era sicuro: la sua dichiarazione aveva fatto effetto!  
«Tu s… sei ete..ro».  
«Ho sempre saputo che qualcosa in me non andasse, ma non sono riuscito mai a comprendere il perché. Ho anche ricambiato il bacio di Ayumi perché volevo essere come tutti, ma non ha funzionato come avrebbe dovuto. Io non ho provato nulla, perché? Lo riesci a capire? Perché lei non era il mio Mamushi, ma sono stato stupido a non capirlo prima, però il tuo bacio mi ha finalmente fatto aprire gli occhi riuscendo ad accettare tutti i sentimenti che ho sempre provato nei tuoi confronti.»  
«Non mentire».  
Kaidou aveva finito di nuovo con il distogliere lo sguardo ma a quel punto Momoshiro prese il volto di quel ragazzo fra le mani, per far sì che i loro occhi potessero finalmente incrociarsi. Magari in quel modo avrebbe potuto leggere nella sua anima.  
«Non ti sto mentendo, il tuo bacio mi ha fatto provare per la prima volta delle emozioni. Sai che prima nemmeno sapesse cosa significasse avere le farfalle allo stomaco? Solo tu sei stato in grado di farle scaturire».  
«”Hai visto com’è carina? Posso provarci io con lei, cosa ne dici?” Sbaglio o sei stato proprio tu a dire queste parole su Misawa?».  
«Non volevo accettare che fossi proprio tu a piacerle, ma all’inizio non sono riuscito a comprendere perché mi avesse infastidito così tanto la cosa, ma credo che inconsciamente io mi sia ingelosito e credo che il mio fosse stato solo un modo per mascherarla».  
«Come posso fidarmi delle tue parole?» Kaidou sussurrò così flebilmente a punto che Takeshi a stento riuscì a udire le sue esatte parole, ma comprese esattamente il senso della domanda. «Ti ho visto con i miei occhi baciar quella ragazza, e… l’interesse per Misawa era… io non posso crederti».  
«Mi dispiace di tutto quanto, Mamushi, ma fidati delle mie parole: ti amo sul serio!» Voleva sul serio riuscire a convincerlo, ma non sapeva più cos’altro dire, così lo baciò un’altra volta sperando di far finalmente breccia nel cuore di quel ragazzo.


	3. Capitolo tre

Alla fine Kaidou aveva deciso di fidarsi delle parole di Momoshiro. Il fatto era che gli era sembrato così sincero da non aver avuto più la forza di contraddire le sue parole.  
Sapeva quanto fosse difficile accettare di essere gay e sapeva anche di ragazzi e uomini che capivano la loro natura in età piuttosto avanzata, mentre a Takeshi gli ci erano voluti solo quindici anni, un’età accettabile, no?  
Faticava però ad idealizzare il tutto: il ragazzo che amava gli si era dichiarato e aveva immaginato così tanto quel momento da non riuscir nemmeno a ricordare quante volte si fosse messo a fantasticare sulla cosa. Aveva però paura di aver passato l’intero pomeriggio a dormire e che in realtà tutto fosse solamente frutto di un sogno. Una volta risvegliato, magari si sarebbe reso conto di come Takeshi si fosse messo con Misawa e lui a quel punto avrebbe imprecato per l’ennesima volta contro il suo subconscio per averlo illuso con dolci scene irrealizzabili.  
Era però sicuro che quello non fosse un sogno, perché le emozioni provate erano terribilmente vivide e tutto grazie a quel bacio a dir poco passionale, che però aveva avuto piccole conseguenze che non sapeva dire se definire piacevoli o meno.  
Accidentalmente aveva finito con il calpestare l’ombrello di Momoshiro. Senza di esso non avrebbe potuto tornare a casa, visto che aveva da poco ricominciato a piovere.  
«Riesci ad aprirlo?».  
«No, credo che sia rotto».  
«Pensi che si possa aggiustare?».  
«Mamushi, è solo un ombrello».  
«Scusami, non avevo intenzione di calpestarlo».  
Alla fine era solamente colpa sua, se fosse stato più attento non l'avrebbe mai rotto e Momoshiro non sarebbe costretto a rimanere a casa sua, nonostante la serata incombesse sempre di più.  
«Non dovresti sentirti in colpa, potremmo approfittare la situazione per ricuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso».  
«Tre anni».  
«Già».  
Alla fine compiere quel gesto avventato, non era stata poi una cosa tanto malvagia, no?


End file.
